The Skies of Friendship
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Tails and Sonic go flying in the Tornado. Just a little something I wrote after listening to Sky Chase from Sonic 2.


A small something for you all. One shot.

Tails x Sonic.

[Chapter Begin]

* * *

"Ummm...Sonic?" Tails whispers as he walks towards his (Or rather Sonic and his) plane; The Tornado.

Sonic looks over from where is half asleep on the wing of said plane. "What's up buddy?"

Tails looks down as he steps in front of the plane. "I was thinking..." He fidgets. "Perhaps we could...Go flying?"

Sonic looks to the skies as the clouds are slowly looking like they will part, he smiles warmly, thinking of the countless times they would do this kind of thing before.

"You know what..."

Tails lifts his head slowly and his heart feels like its in his throat, as he sees Sonic holding his thumb up to Tails, in a 'yes' looking motion (IE: Thumbs up).

"I couldn't have thought off anything better. When do we go?" Sonic's smile turns into a smirk as he shakes his head, yawns, and slowly stands on the middle of the plane's wings.

Tails walks around the plane slowly, inspecting it. "Maybe...Now?"

Sonic chuckles as Tails stops near the pilot's seat. "You know me too well bud" He pats Tails on his back as the fox climbs into the pilots seat - Sending him into the pilot seat...Face-first.

"Not quite what I had in mind..." Tails grumbles and then he giggles, "Someone's been thinking about Amy..." Tails whispers, holding up a magazine where Amy is on the front cover, in a normal-looking outfit...With a certain look on her face.

Sonic chuckles nervously. "That girl'll be the end of me..."

Sonic looks to the corner off the hanger to see some pink coming through the door. "Quick buddy! She's here!"

Tails spins in his seat and presses all the buttons in such a sequence that Sonic couldn't have felt prouder.

"SONIC! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!"

The hanger doors open as the plane starts to move forwards. "See you later Ames!" Sonic teases as the Tornado rumbles along the runway...Leaving a rather puffed out and angry looking pink hedgehog behind.

 _ **[In the Skies]**_

It took the Tornado a record time of 60 seconds to get into the main part of the skies above the land where Sonic and his friends lived. The propeller slicing some fluffy clouds apart as the plane banked very slowly to the right.

Tails kept his eyes on the gauges but more so on his best buddy. All through his life he had always looked up to Sonic...But now...Right this minute, he felt like Sonic's equal. He felt like he was apart of the Sonic Heroes in his own right - If they had problems with Robotnick (Eggman) then Tails could be counted on just as much as Sonic...In fact, to Tails? He thought of it like this:

Heroes that could take the role of Leader if Sonic wasn't around:

Tails,  
Knuckles,  
Amy,  
Shadow,  
Rouge,  
And so on.

Tails giggled as he thought that Amy was much more scarier then Shadow in a lot of aspects. Sonic looks down to him. "What's up bud?"

Tails looks to him. "I was just thinking that Amy is a lot more...I dunno...I would rather go up against Shadow then her"

Sonic chuckles. "Yeah, that's certainly true"

Tails looks down for a moment. 'Maybe I should ask Sonic...Actually, I'll ask him now' He looks up and Sonic blinks. "You seem to have something on your mind bud?"

Tails nods his head. "Yeah, I was thinking that I might ask you this the other day, but you were fighting the Egg Pan so I didn't want to say it then..."

Sonic nods also. "Alright, so what is it?"

Tails looks to the scenery ahead of him and smiles. The mix of Sun-Ray's and the Water of the Ocean bouncing against each other - Almost perfectly. "Do you think we're equals?"

Sonic looked offended and then looks to the scenery as he chuckles. "Tails! You know me better then that, lemme tell you something" He takes in a deep breathe, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. On quite a few occasions. I've been wondering when you'd ask me this and to be honest, my own answer is that we are brothers. In the truest sense of the word. I can't, obviously, change you to a hedgehog. Just as much as you can't change me either...But the sentiment is still there." He looks to Tails who looks back at him confused and he smiles. "It means, _I love you buddy_. No matter what happens between us or our friends, you'll have me and I'll always have you. If you wanna stay this way that is?"

Tails felt himself tear up and wiped his tears so he could fly straight. "I wanna stay that way forever Sonic. No matter where we go or how we do it. No matter what comes our way, I always want to believe in both you and myself. Forever?"

Sonic nods his head. "Forever bud. No matter how long, you'll always be my all time favourite. So I wanna hear it from you...How do you feel? About us?"

Tails thinks for a moment, then he smiles. " _I love you Sonic_. Always and forever. No matter what!"

Sonic nods his head. "That's more like it!" He turns to the skies and smiles, putting his fist in the air with Tails copying him from his pilot seat. "I love you too buddy! Forever!"

* * *

[Chapter End]

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
